Through The Tiger's Mouth
by Ravenklaw-Girl
Summary: After leaving her alone for 6 years MI6 recruit a 14-year old Karena to train with the SAS and complete her first mission.


"K-unit!" The sergeant (1) yelled to the team currently jogging around a track.

He signaled with his hand for them to come over to him.

K-unit exchanged glances but made there way over all the same. They followed the sergeant into his office in single file. When everyone had arrived, the sergeant was seated comfortably and the door was shut tight the sergeant spoke. "Men, in light of how well you handled the last..._**recruit**_..."

K-unit shot each other confused glances. They were all thinking along the lines of ; _Wait. Does he mean Cub?_ _What the hell does Cub have to do with this?!_

"I have decided to have you train with another...ah, recruit."

Eagle almost burst with the need to ask a question but he knew it wouldn't be good for any of them if he interrupted the sergeant.

Luckily, Eagle was saved by Wolf. "You can't bloody well tell me they're sending another..._**kid**_ here!" Wolf yelled.

"Calm down, solider!" the sergeant barked in such a fierce voice that all four (This is set before Fox became MI6, So there's Snake, Eagle, Wolf and Fox in K-unit) members of K-unit jumped. After a brief pause the sergeant began again. "Another recruit is being sent. **She **will be here for 1 month."

Wolf opened his mouth to say something, but the sergeant gave him a death glare. "Do you want to get you unit on kitchen duty, solider?"

"No, sir." was the reply.

The sergeant shook his head and sighed. "Listen, I don't like this any more then you do. You're just going to have to buck up (2) and live with it. Here's her folder." he said, opening a draw on his desk, pulling a brown file out of it and sliding it across the desk. Wolf snatched it to read later. "Oh, and I don't want to hear anything to do with any one sexually harassing her. Got that?"

"Yes sir!" Eagle, Wolf, Snake and Fox replied at once.

"Dismissed." The sergeant said with a wave of his hand.

K-unit ambled outside and silently made their way to their hut, all deep in thought. When all four of them were settled on their beds, Wolf opened the folder and started to read it.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Eagle said in that annoying voice that only Eagle could do.

"Shut up!" Wolf barked before turning his attention back to the folder.

Eagle looked like he was about to cry.

"There, there." Snake said, having moved from his bed to Eagles and started hugging Eagle tightly and rubbing Eagles back in a comforting manner. "It's okay. Mummy will protect you from Daddy." Pulling back to look Eagle in the eye, but leaving his hands on Eagle's shoulders."Daddys just going through a bad time. His girlfriend dumped him for some one younger and much more muscular."

Fox snorted and Eagle and Snake ducked, only just avoiding the boot which had been thrown by Wolf that had been heading in their direction.

"In all seriousness, what does it say?" Fox asked, trying to peer over the top of the folder.

"Nothing! That's what!" Wolf growled, throwing the folder on the floor.

Eagle made a dive for it, closely followed by Snake and Fox.

Eagle clutched it tightly to his chest. He would would have stood up, but he had two men laying on top of him. "Get off me!" he squealed.

Snake and Fox complied and let Eagle stand up. Walking over to his bed, Eagle opened the folder and started looking at it. "Ohh, she looks like a younger version of Wolf's (ex) girl-friend!"

This caught Fox and Snakes attention.

"What?!" They said in unison. Peering over Eagles shoulder at the folder **(A/N: Ha ha! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!) **Fox said; "Y'know, she kinda does!"

"Oy, Wolf. Remember what the sarge said. No taking your sexual frustrations out on the recruit!" Eagle joked. Eagle, Snake and Fox all ducked in unison, narrowly avoiding Wolf's other boot.

"Shut up." he growled.

Snake rolled his eyes and pulled the folder from Eagles hands.

"Lets see...Age:14 years and 5 months, Sex: Female (obviously)...wait. only 14?! What the hell are they thinking?! Name: Classified. Classified? How can a name be classified?" With a sigh Snake continued. "Current residence: Classified, Medical History: ...nothing to worry 'bout there...and thats about it. Everything else is classified."

Eagle, Snake and Fox looked at each other.

Tentatively, Eagle put his hand up in the air, as if to ask a question.

Wolf glared at Eagle before saying; "What?" In an exasperated voice.

"Since she's staying her for a month, what are we going to do when she has her period?"

There was a silence as the men in the cabin digested this thought.

"Just wondering," Eagle said quietly, "Because I don't know about you, but I certainly don't have any tampons she can borrow."

**KBKBKBKBKBKB**

The same girl that K-unit were talking about was, at that exact moment, standing outside a intimadating building called 'The Royal and General Bank'.

The sun's rays were streaming down through London on a beautiful Summers day.

The girls dirty-blond hair reached a bit below he shoulders and her bright blues eyes squinted in the sunlight. Her bag had been thrown over one shoulder and her school uniform was not exactly in pristine condition.

The girl, whose name was Karena Bailey, took a deep breath and walked into the 'Bank'.

She had been dreading a call from the Royal and General for the past six years. Last night, it had come, and now she was about hell.

She glanced around the reception. Nothing seemed to had been changed since she had been here last, except maybe the flowers in a vase off to the side.

She walked with a grim face up to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked in an all too cheery voice.

"Yeah. You might be able to." Karena said with a frown. "I'm looking for the nitwit in charge here."

"E-excuse me?!" the receptionist said, a look of astonishment on her face.

"Y'know, the idiot who runs this place. The head honcho, the big bad boss? Any of them ring a bell?"

"I-I." The receptionist said her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Karena looked down at the woman s shirt and saw an name tag that said; 'Shirley.'

All of a sudden, one of the security guards that had been standing near the reception desk nad whispered in Shirley's ear. Her face went from astonishment at Karenas blantant rudeness to an understanding smile. When the guard leaned away from Shirley, she gave Karena a smile, said; "You're free to go up, Miss Bailey.", and pointed towards the elevator. "You want floor 16, room 1605. When you get up there, knock, then wait for an answer before going in."

"Finally," Karena muttered as she made her way to the elevator. "Some decent service around here."

When she got near them, the doors of the elevator slid open to reveal, well, the inside of the elevator.

Hopping in, Karenas stomach clenched and she knew that this was probably going to be her last chance at getting the hell out of this night mare.

**_Flashback!Flashback!_**

Karena was lounging around on her sofa when her phone went off.

She streched, then grabbed the phone off of the coffee table that sat next to the couch. "'Lo?" she said, expecting it to be Suna, one of her friends from school. "Suna if this is you, I don't care what number you got up to on the snogging scale(3) with Tod, (For all intensive purposes, Suna, Karena and their mates read The Confessions of Georgia Nicolson series and borrowed the snogging scale off of it.) or how hot he's looking. I've got more important things to do like working out what I'm going to wear when I go out with Ben on Saturday. What do you think, pink or red gloss? I mean, when we snog I don't think Ben will appreciate gloss all over his lips. So, I was thinking, light pink. Just enough for it to be noticeable but not so much that it screams 'Ho!' What do you think? Suna?"

A mans voice came from the other end. "Is this Karena Bailey?"

Karena froze. "It's John Crawley from The Royal and General Bank."

Karena just sat there, her body as solid as ice.

"Hello?" Crawley said.

Panicked and not knowing what else to do, Karena pressed the 'End Call' sat there for a few moments taking everything in.

They had finally called.

Her phone burst into another round of "Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees. I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, there ain't nothing in this world for free. I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though you know, I wish I could. No there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good". (4)

Hesitantly, she opened the phone and pressed 'Talk'.

"Hello." she said quietly.

"Miss Bailey, your presence is requested at The Royal and General tomorrow at 4:35pm." Crawley said, getting straight to the point.

"And...what if I don't want to come?" She asked, anger beginning to show in her voice.

"You have no choice." Crawley said, his voice cold. "You are being told not asked."

"And what if I don't show up?"

Crawley sighed. "We may have to find a more..._**forceful **_way to make you comply with our wishes."

_That doesn't sound good._

"Why the hell are you calling anyway?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should have elaborated. Why the hell are** you **calling me? Does that nitwit Blunt not know how a phone works? Or does he just get you Junior Nitwits to do everything for him?"

"Good day, Miss Bailey." Crawley said, the smallest hint of anger in his voice. And with that, he hung up.

**_EndOfFlashback!EndOfFlashback! _**

As the elevator slowly rose, Karena shifted uncomfortably. She felt as if she was going to face the firing squad.

A small '_Ding!' _sound rang around the elevator. The doors slid smoothly open and she stepped out into the hallway.

There was nothing particularly interesting about this hallway. Just a bland room, which probably led to even blander rooms.

She reluctantly walked down the hallway. God, how long had it been since she last walked down here?

_That's right. It was when James- __**no**__. _Karena thought, shaking her head. She didn't want to think about that now.

Pausing in front of the door labeled '1605', Karena shifted uncomfortably.

She slowly raised her hand to knock, but soon put it down.

_Be loud and confident. Show them that you aren't nervous or scared. They'll take advantage of that of you if they think you are._

Karena lifted her arm and, this time, knocked loudly on the wood.

A womans voice called out, "Come in." after a moment of silence.

Karena swung the door open, regretting even coming here in this first place.

The first thing she saw was Blunt. His face was the same, grey and emotionless. His clothes were almost exactly the same as when she had seen him last. He sat behind a large, expensive looking desk, reading a file and taking no notice of her.

Karena then turned her attention to Mrs. Jones, who was sitting in the furtherest of two chairs in front of Blunt's desk. She too, seemed exactly the same as when Karena had last seen her. Same old, peppermint, same old face.

Next, Karena looked for possible escape routes. There was only one window, and it sat on the left hand side of the room, shut. _Bugger. _

Without any invitation, Karina slumped down in the only empty chair on the left hand side. She was careful to keep her face blank.

Blunt looked up from his file abruptly. His eyes bored into hers and Karena was starting to feel very uncomfortable under Blunt's stare.

"Karena." He said, showing no emotion in his voice. "You came."

Karena was thrown for a minute. What the hell was Blunt doing? Playing 'Captain Obvious'?! Well, whatever he was up to, Karena wasn't in the mood for it. "No." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Blunt, however, ignored her and went back to reading his file.

Karena suddenly had the urge to hit something. **Hard**.

Finally, after a millenium, Blunt closed his file and looked back up. "Of course, you know my deputy, Mrs. Jones." he said motioning to Mrs. Jones who was trying to smile kindly (and failing) at Karena.

Karena groaned. "Look, I didn't come here to play games. I wanna know what the hell you want me for, then I'm gonna consider it for about two seconds, say no and go home."

Blunt looked at Karena and said, "Who said anything about wanting something?"

Okay. Now she was **really** starting to get ticked off. "Well, somehow, I don't think you're here to just have a little chat."

Blunt considered this for a moment, then said; "You're right. You have been called here because there is a quite serious matter that needs to be handled."

Karena almost shivered. Blunt always gave her the creeps.

"Like what?" she asked, not really interested at all. Mrs Jones spoke up.

"As you are aware of, when your father-"

"Adoptive." Karena interuppted.

"When your **adoptive **father," Mrs. Jones continued, "died-"

"Was killed."

"Passed on, he left you with no guardian so, legally, The Royal and General Bank are your guardians."

Karena froze. After a moments pause, Karena managed to choke out; "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine on my own."

"I'm sure, but-"

"We can take care of you now." Blunt cut in front of .

"What, did you have an opening?" Karena joked.

Blunt just gave her a blank look. "You will be taken to Brecon Beacons, where you will be training with the SAS for a month. You will then come back here and then you can collect an assignment." he said, his eyes reminding Karena of dull, grey rocks.

The room was silent for a moment as Mrs. Jones and Blunt waited for a reaction from Karena.

It came a moment later.

Karena was doubled over laughing and struggling to breathe.

Were they implying what she thought they were? MI6 had stooped so low as to hire teenagers to work for them? What retards! They didn't **actually** think she was going to comply with their wishes did they?!

Karena eventually stopped laughing and was gasping for air. "So what did you **really** call me here for?" she said, slightly hysterical.

Blunt raised one eyebrow but said nothing. Mrs. Jones said; "Actually that is why we called you here."

"What? Just to make a joke?"

"That wasn't a joke." Blunt said.

Karena shifted uncomfortably in her seat."So you were serious."

"Yes."

"Question: Why the hell would you want to recruit a fourteen-year old kid?!"

Blunt sighed and said; "We have already had several successes with one teenager. He has been very useful and is extremly handy because no one suspects him.

You have a black-belt, you speak English, Russian and a small amount of Japanese. You have nearly mastered sword fighting. Your father-"

"Adoptive."

"Your father has been training you in these skills since you could walk and talk. After he died-"

"Was killed."

"After he died," Blunt said, ignoring Karena's comment, "you continued training yourself in these areas and kept improving. The...guardian who looked after you while your father was working-"

Karena snorted.

"-took you rafting, climbing, snow boarding and diving. All in all, you have achieved much more than most would have in their lifetime the age of fourteen. You will be very useful to us."

Karena took this in for a minute before saying; "How old was the other guy?"

"The other guy?" Mrs. Jones said questioningly.

"The other teenager." Karena elaborated with a sigh.

"Fourteen." Blunt said.

Karena raised one eyebrow and said; "And what if I don't want to do it?"

"You have no choice."

"Why not?"

"Because, the bank is legally your guardian. Therefore if you do not comply we shall make your life a...how you would probably say...living hell."

Karena snorted. That expression sounded **wrong** coming out of Blunts mouth.

"And what would that exactly consist of?"

"Well..." Blunt said, the expression on his face making Karena wanting to get the hell away. **NOW**.

"You will have to, of course, go to an all-girls boarding school. You live alone, so that house will be sold. I believe one of your friends, I think Paul was his name, has a bit of history with the police. (5) It would be...unfortunate if his past would come into to light, considering his future career choice. Also, the same guardian who took care of you before has been troubling us a bit. We believe that you know his cell-phone number. We would of course, have to learn that."

"What aobut my actual dad? Shouldn't he be my guardian?"

Karena said, trying to wriggle out the hole that she was being pushed into.

Blunt looked her in the eye and said, "Do you even know who your biological father is?"

There was a slight pause in which, Karena though;_ Crap._

"No...but I can find out...with a DNA test!"

"Which you are not allowed to take without parental consent before you are eighteen years old."

"I can do pretty good forged signatures!" Karena said indignantly.

Blunt didn't look amused. He pulled a folder out of is desk and said; "We have the folder which contains your biological fathers details. We shall give it to you if you do as we wish."

Karena sat there for a few moments, deep in thought.

Mrs. Jones spoke up. "All we are asking is for you to train with the SAS for one month and complete one misson after that. That's all."

Karena bit her lip, then said; "Fine."

Blunt smiled, or what seemed to be his attempt of a smile. It involved the edge of his lips curving upwards and the end reuslt was that he looked like he had just eaten something particularly sour.

"Good." he said. "You will return to your house, attend school and come to reception straight afterwards. A man named Crocodile will meet you and take care of everything from there."

Karena smiled. '_What a weird as name. Crocodile._' she thought.

"What are you going to tell my school?" "Unfortunate car accident. You will be in the hospital for over a month because of severe injuries."

Karena knew it was no use arguing the about the problem with this man. I mean, she didn't own a car.

She said, "Whatever.", stood up and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

And here ends the first chapter of this story. Please review even if you hated. I need to know whether its crap or not. So, give me the best birthday present you possibly can. Review!

Oh yeah, in case anyone gets confused, Karena already knows about the whole MI6/Royal and General thing. How she knows this and her past will be revealed in later chapters. (If I continue.)

* * *

(1)Did we ever find out his name? Who knows. More importantly, who cares?

(2)Do people use that expression over there? In case people don't get it, it doesn't mean to buck like, oh I don't know, a horse, it means to toughen up.

(3)Ah, the snogging scale. It is as follows.

½: Sticky Eyes. (If you don't get it, don't worry. No sane person should.)

1: Holding Hands.

2: Arm Around.

3: Goodnight Kiss.

4: Kiss Lasting Over Three Minutes Without A Break.

4 ½: Hand Snogging. (Don't ask.)

5: Open Mouth Kissing.

6: Tongues.

6 ½: Ear Snogging.

6 ¾: Neck Nuzzling.

7. Upper Body Fondling – Outdoors.

8: Upper Body Fondling – Indoors

9: Below Waist Activity.

10: The Full Monty.

(4) 'Ain't No Rest For The Wicked' by Cage Elephant.

(5) Or cops. Whatever.


End file.
